


The Cosmic Collection

by cosmiceverafter



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Living Together, Love, M/M, One Shot Collection, Romance, Soulmates, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmiceverafter/pseuds/cosmiceverafter
Summary: "They were crazy about each other. It was a magical kind of love, one that ignites your heart and sends you to space to shine with the stars."***A collection of Malex one-shot drabbles/ficlets.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93





	1. "Take mine"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends!
> 
> I'll be writing short stand-alone ficlets and drabbles and will be adding them to this collection! I hope you enjoy.

**[73\. “Take mine.”](https://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you)**

Michael Guerin didn’t have nice things. He also didn’t have the things he needed when he needed them the most. That was just the way of it when you were a poor alien-orphan.

So it didn’t surprise him in the slightest that during music class when he reached into his pocket for his guitar pick, that it was gone. It must’ve fallen out, either in the truck or in the desert the night before when he had been doing his homework.

He swore quietly. All he enjoyed was playing music. It gave him a sense of peace he didn’t feel otherwise. And now he couldn’t even do that properly.

Michael was about to stand up and just leave class because of his mood when someone touched his arm gently.

“Here, **take mine**.”

He looked over. _Alex Manes_.

Michael felt his cheeks start to flush and he pushed the thought that entered his mind, really far down. This was nothing new; he had pushed those thoughts down for a long time when it came to this human boy. Alex Manes was a person of mystery. He kept to himself for the most part besides hanging out with his two friends Liz Ortecho and Maria Deluca. There were so many whispers about him at school, and the way he addressed those rumors was to come to school with painted nails, piercings and a face with the simple message of “fuck off.”

Michael admired him. _A lot._

But he wouldn’t take someone’s pity; he was already the only kid in class having to borrow a guitar each week. And because like Alex Manes, there were constant rumors about him… _Michael Guerin._ The alien no one would ever truly see. Not even Max or Iz could see him clearly.

Michael couldn’t wait to get out of this hell-hole, and he didn’t mean to another state. He meant to another galaxy far far away from Roswell, New Mexico. He just had to focus. Build his ship. And focus some more. But he had just wanted a few minutes of peace before all that.

“You need them, it’s fine.” Michael stood up, he nodded towards the classroom door, “I was leaving anyway.”

“I have plenty,” Alex replied with a shrug, holding a small baggy with a variety of picks. He then motioned towards the teacher who was currently helping another student, “Plus, ditching class probably wouldn’t look too good on your college transcripts.”

“Who said I’m going to college?”

Alex smiled, and Michael pushed away from the feelings it made him feel, “Why wouldn’t you? You’re the smartest person in our grade. Well, after my best friend Liz of course. I think you two have AP Biology together, right?”

Michael nodded without saying a word, unsure how to handle the compliment. He then shook his head, curls bouncing around, trying to clear his head. He sighed, “It’s fine. I can just ask Mr. Briggs.”

“He doesn’t have anymore, remember? He gave the last one to Rick last Tuesday.” They looked over at Rick who was staring at the ceiling with a dopey type of grin. “I don’t think he’s going to be bringing them back anytime soon.”

“Nah, he’s as high as a kite.”

They both laughed and Michael looked at his feet. Alex wasn’t going to let up, that much was sure. But he also didn’t get the sense that Alex had pity for him.“Thanks, Alex.”

“Don’t mention it, Guerin. Keep it.”

Alex reached over towards him and handed him a red marble looking pick. Michael stretched out his hand and their fingers brushed together. He quickly moved his hand back and cleared his throat. _What was it about this guy? And why was this feeling so unnerving?_ Michael couldn’t explain it. So he stopped trying to.

Michael wanted to clear his mind, so he just started playing. He played something resembling a happy future. But then his future came to a halt. It was so unclear, and it resulted in his fingers falling from the strings.

“Did you just make that up?” Alex asked quietly after a moment, with a surprised expression on his face.

“Uh, _yea_ … I usually just make up my own stuff.”

Alex smiled and shook his head, biting his lip slightly, “Talented all the way around. You’ll do great things, Guerin.” Then he turned away and played his own music, not realizing the effect he had left on Michael.

_So this was what it felt like to have someone notice you? To see you other than just an orphan._

Over the years, he noticed this about Alex. The guy had a good heart. He thought that maybe people didn’t truly see who he was either. Ironically, they seemed to be two sides of the same coin.

Michael just sat and stared at Alex for an embarrassing amount of time. But instead of getting upset with himself, his fingers tightened around the red pick.

Why did his future suddenly seem so clear?


	2. "I want you to have this"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael has decided the time has come to leave earth. 
> 
> Will Alex be able to say goodbye?

[ **76\. I want you to have this.** ](https://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you)

Alex couldn’t believe it. Michael was leaving the planet. After all the time…it was happening. _Tonight._

They had been through a lot the two of them, but nothing could prepare them for this next journey into the unknown… They had spent almost a year gathering information together about Michael’s home planet, the people there, and more importantly his family. There could be more of them out there.

It wasn’t fair for Alex to want to keep him here in Roswell. He knew he had to let him go, which was why he had given Michael the last piece of the ship.

But it still killed him. _Why did it always hurt so much with this alien?_

Michael had made his way into his heart when he was 17, and nothing could get him out of it.

They had finally gotten to a good place though. It had taken a while to move past the pain of what had been. They trusted each other. They understood each other. And were actually able to communicate.

So that’s how Alex knew Michael needed this.

_But how could he say goodbye?_

Michael had already said his goodbyes to everyone. Isobel and then to Max, who they had successfully brought back from the dead, and all but confirmed when he was in his death-state had been to their home planet. It was still there. They were still there. That had made the decision in Michael. His pod-siblings had chosen to stay though.

Michael was leaving. He had made his choice. It was _done._

So here they were, just the two of them now, driving to the middle of the desert with a spaceship in the back of Michael’s truck. They attempted to make small talk and joked around, but Alex’s heart hurt more than he could possibly explain.

When they got to the spot, Michael used his powers to move the ship.

They stood there for a long moment not doing much of anything.

This was it. After a decade of being with the guy.

“I’ll come back, I promise, Alex.”

 _Will you though?_ Alex thought. But he just nodded. He didn’t trust his voice.

 **“I want you to have this** though.” Alex looked up, it was a box. “Go ahead, open it.”

He lifted the lid up. It was letters Michael had written to Alex but clearly never sent, pictures of them over the years, CD’s they had listened to, and guitar picks they’d shared during their time together in high school.

“You want me to keep all this?”

Michael nodded, “Most of it belongs to you… like the letters.” He cleared his throat. “But, you can hold on to it all for me. Okay? I’m taking one photo though.” He held it out. It was a picture of them. Alex was playing guitar and Michael was staring at him smiling. He remembered this day like it was yesterday. Tears filled his eyes.

“So… um, I guess this is goodbye.”

“For _now_ ,” Michael answered with a smile that did not meet his eyes. He looked like he wanted to say something to Alex, but he didn’t. But it was there.

They stood there awkwardly. They were “ _just friends,_ ” but would they ever be just that?

Finally, they looked into each other’s eyes and emotion-filled them completely.

They rushed together like a wave, clinging onto each other tightly. Lips everywhere, kissing as they’d never kissed before.

It had been so long and never with this type of longing and desperation. Their lips held tightly together and clearly said what they couldn’t say out loud.

After what felt like a long time, but not nearly long enough, they pulled apart.

Michael wiped his eyes and whispered, “You are the only thing that makes sense to me. Being here on earth you know.” He grazed Alex’s cheek softly with his fingers, “I love you, Alex Manes. And I always will.”

Alex looked into the face of the man he loved, and finally just said it all back, “I’ve always loved you, Guerin. That’ll never change.” He smiled as tears went rolling down his cheeks. “Never look away, right?”

Michael laughed emotionally, “Right. I never truly will…even if I’m on another planet.”

They held hands for a long time, Michael looked back towards the ship, “I think it’s time.” Hugging one last time and pressing their lips softly together as if a vow to one another, they pulled apart.

“Come back to me, _Michael._ ”

It was the first time he had said the love of his life’s name in what seemed like forever. Michael looked nonplussed and pushed his curls back, _“Always.”_

They let go and Michael walked up to the ship. He opened the top with his powers and paused.

Alex felt as though this truly would kill him. He didn’t think he could watch him take off with the chance of never seeing him again.

He turned away moving towards the truck when he heard, _“Come with me.”_

Looking back at Michael, he saw the alien’s hand outstretched and a smile that was so beautiful that it was blinding.

A hundred thoughts entered his mind at once… _he was human, how could he go? Would he survive? If he did, would he be accepted? Could he leave this life behind for however long?_

Michael’s next words cut into his thoughts, “Max saw you there. With me… by my side. I think they’re waiting for _us_.”

_“How?”_

“He had a vision during that time. He said it felt so real. They… they showed him this.”

Alex shook his head feeling a bit angry, “You never said a word though… you almost left without saying anything about this.”

“I was scared, Alex. I didn’t want you to say no. But seeing how you feel now…I just.. _Listen,_ it’s scary. It’s dangerous. But… I believe in us. We were meant to be together. I’ve always felt that way. I’m standing here ready to leave and I don’t think I can go without you. You’re my family.”

“You’re mine, too.”

Michael smiled and grabbed his hand again, “Then what do you say, Manes? Should we go on an adventure together into the unknown?”

Alex thought about life here on earth and then he thought about being with the one he loved. There was no choice to make. That decision had been made long long ago. It had been written in the stars.

He squeezed Michael’s hand tightly, “I say… let’s go, cowboy.”

And so they went, hand-in-hand, never looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know by leaving kudos and comments! They're always appreciated!


	3. "You didn't have to ask"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 68\. “You didn’t have to ask.”  
> 77\. “Call me if you need anything.”  
> 83\. “Stay there. I’m coming to get you.”

[ ** You didn't have to ask ** ](https://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you)

Michael hadn’t seen the other truck coming. It was a flash of headlights, and the next thing he knew, he was waking upside down and feeling numb.

 _“Dammit…”_ he swore loudly as he tried to move slowly. He looked out his window to see if anyone was running over to help. They weren’t. It looked to him as if it were a hit-and-run.

He undid his seatbelt and braced his fall with his hands. The searing pain in his wrist told him that it was broken. But he had to get out of this truck. _What if the gas was leaking?_

Luckily, the window had been down because it was a nice night. He had been on his way to the cabin to grab something from the bunker. He and Alex had been working on everything for days, and there was a certain file on his mom that he needed to study. _Tonight._ They were getting close to something big.

Michael shimmied his body slowly out the truck and exhaled in pain when his ribs now cried out in pain. He knew his head was probably bleeding and could feel something wet sliding down his arm as well, so he had to get out fast and call for help.

When he was finally out, he crawled on the dirt road by a set of trees and all but collapsed. He looked at the damage of his beloved truck. It was a mess. The whole side was bent in; the metal was damaged too badly. He’d be fixing it for a month—but he wouldn’t give up on it.

Michael was surprised he wasn’t more injured after seeing it though. He was so pissed about the whole ordeal and made a vow to find whoever was responsible, and make them pay.

He reached inside his pocket and found his phone. Michael was thankful he didn’t need to re-enter the wreckage to find it.

Looking at the phone, he was deciding who to call. Kyle probably, because the good doctor could help with his injuries and he couldn’t exactly go to the hospital. But as he sat there, there was only one name that kept coming into his mind. _Alex._

They were trying the _just friends_ thing out, both single, and even still after everything… he was the one Michael wanted there.

He knew the number by heart, he was just hoping it wasn’t too late. “Guerin?” Alex said in a sleepy gruffly voice, “It’s really late. What’s up?”

 _Damn._ It _was_ late. Almost 3 am. Lately, Michael couldn’t sleep at all. His mind had been racing around the information on Caulfield and his mom. He wanted to find out every little detail. It was haunting him.

“Um… sorry to bug you,” Michael said quietly. He moved slightly and hissed out in pain.

Immediately he heard a rustle as if Alex were sitting up in bed, “What’s going on? Are you okay?”

“Not really, no,” Michael replied, shaking his head to no one. “There was a hit-and-run…and I got hit pretty badly.”

_“Shit!”_

“Yea, I didn’t know who else to call. I’m currently lying on the side of the road. I could call Isobel….”

He heard Alex moving around as if getting dressed, “No! **Stay there. I’m coming to get you.”**

Michael smiled briefly as his heart filled with relief…and joy. Something he tried to beat down. Alex would always be there for him. The man was Mr. Reliable through-and-through.

He then explained the best he could where he was to Alex. Luckily, he was close to the cabin and Alex was already there instead of his house tonight most likely doing what Michael was doing, going over information.

Michael stayed on the phone with Alex the whole time, which was Alex’s idea, even when the phone started cutting out.

Finally, he arrived. Michael knew he had driven fast because he was there in no time even though it was in the middle of nowhere.

“Hey!” Alex called as he rushed over, his face a mask with worry. “Can you move?”

“Yea, I think I’m okay for the most part but my wrist is broken and the ribs don’t feel so great.”

“You’re bleeding, too. I should probably call Kyle when we get to the cabin.”

Michael raised an eyebrow, “You’re not taking me home?”

Alex shook his head, “No way. You need to heal and that airstream gets so cold at night.” He looked down at Michael, “I know from personal experience.”

Michael could feel his face flush in the darkness, “Okay. Yea, thanks. And probably yes about Kyle.

“I mean, he’s the only one that can know for certain the extent of the injuries.”

Michael nodded, “I figured. I just thought to call you first for some reason.” He knew the reason. “I know that this was a lot to ask though. For you to come out here and take care of me. And hell, I should’ve asked if it was okay to even reach out to you.”

“I’m glad you did,” Alex replied with a beautiful soft smile. “And for the record, **you didn’t have to ask**. I’ll always be here for you, Guerin.”

*******

Alex was the best caregiver ever. That much was certain. He warmed a heating pad and did both heat and cold for his injuries. His arm had been bleeding pretty badly, and with Alex’s military training, he knew exactly how to deal with it. He also got super close to Michael as he took care of his head; Michael’s eyes had closed from the smell of Alex. It was so familiar and it left him aching to get even closer.

Kyle came over shortly after. He had just gotten off of his night shift at the hospital. He was able to tell that Michael’s wrist was broken, his ribs were in fact bruised if not slightly sprained, and he had a slight concussion. Michael was hoping his alien-healing would kick in shortly. Especially because Max wasn’t there to heal him with his powers. _That son-of-a-bitch._

The good doctor had inquired about calling the police about the hit-and-run, but Michael didn’t want to get the police involved. He didn’t like them scoping him out too closely.

Michael was grateful for the two of them though, even if he didn’t care too much for Kyle. It was nice to know you had people when you needed them. Humans weren’t all that bad after all. Especially ones like Alex.

Even after Kyle had left, Alex never left his side. It warmed Michael’s heart so much. He couldn’t stop staring up at Alex. This man had taken him into the cabin, let him sleep in the bed, and was doing everything in his power to make sure he was okay.

Michael wanted to go and get his truck turned around, but Alex wouldn’t let him. The man could be both sweet but very in control of a situation when he needed to be. What he said, went. No questions asked.

_It was hot as hell._

They talked for hours until the sun started to rise. They laughed about random things, which then Michael cursed at because his ribs hurt so badly he wanted to cry, and in return made Alex also curse and say sorry repeatedly. But Michael wasn’t sorry; there was nowhere else he wanted to be.

So Alex had changed the subject and told him about the injuries he had gotten during his time in the military. It had been pretty bad at times, and Michael wished he could go back in time to take care of Alex the way he was taking care of him right now. But Alex was strong. He didn’t need someone to take care of him.

Michael wanted to anyway.

As Alex talked, Michael took this opportunity to stare at him again.

They were _so_ stupid. They would never be _just friends_. Michael was so in love with this human. He was falling more and more in love with him as the days went by. The more time they had spent together, the more in love he fell.

He didn’t even think it was possible. But clearly, it _was._

Even though what they were working on got heavy sometimes, they still had the light moments between them. Moments Michael hadn’t felt with the guy in years.

The truth of the matter was this: _They were both healing._

Michael saw a change in Alex as well. He seemed happier, confident, and more carefree. It was like seeing him with a different set of eyes, even though this Alex had been there all along.

He had worked on himself, too, in many ways. Michael wanted to stop the bullshit; he wanted to be nicer to others and work harder to be the best version of himself he could. He stopped blaming others for the past. Michael wanted to take the steps in moving forward.

And he wanted to move forward _with Alex._ The man inspired him every day.

The conversation was there hovering above them constantly, but he just didn’t know how to start it.

Being pulled back in the present moment, Alex said he could stay at the cabin for as long as he needed to recover. Alex finally went to sleep on the couch, and Michael had wanted to cuddle with him more than anything.

When they were both awake later on, Alex had to go get some files from their new bunker. The guy looked worried though. “Just go, Alex, I’ll be fine.” Michael reassured, “I promise. You’ve been better than the doctor himself. And yes, you can tell him I said that.”

Alex laughed, “Oh, I will. He’ll love that one.” He looked towards the door, “I won’t be long, okay? I need to check on Buffy, too.”

“Go, do what you need to do. But can I ask a favor?”

“Of course,” Alex said with a nod. _“Anything.”_

“Can you bring Buffy back with you?”

“Consider it done. I think she misses you anyway.”

Michael chuckled, “She should! I _am_ her favorite alien.”

Alex shrugged with a sheepish grin, _“Well,_ to be perfectly honest, Guerin… I didn’t want to tell you this, but Isobel is.”

 _“Hey!”_ Michael frowned with a pouty lip as Alex laughed, “Just go get her. I’ll show you otherwise.”

“Okay, okay,” Alex said making his way out the door with his hands up. He paused and looked back at Michael. The sunlight was hitting his face just right, and it took Michael’s breath away, “And hey, **call me if you need anything**. Anything at all, okay?” Michael nodded and smiled.

As Alex left, Michael wondered how he could tell Alex what he needed the most, was _him?_

He was going to find a way to do it. Maybe this wreck was a way of waking him up… _both_ of them up. Tomorrow wasn’t always promised. So Michael was going to start fighting for what he wanted, and what he wanted, was Alex by his side _forever._


	4. "I'm worried about you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one has seen Michael in weeks. Alex finally gets through to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filling the prompts: 
> 
> 8 - “Nobody’s seen you in days.” & 10 - “I’m worried about you.”

[ **I'm Still Here** ](https://wishiwasanavenger.tumblr.com/post/190047246564/prompt-list)

Alex couldn't help but pound on the bunker door, and not for the first time. 

It had been almost two weeks, and Michael had all but vanished. 

He knew that Michael was going through something.. _.again._ He tried to respect that, but it was crossing a line from understanding to worried. So naturally, the whole ordeal spiked Alex's emotions. 

He was concerned about the man he loved. 

_Loved._

Alex had known pretty quick that Forrest wasn't the guy for him, even though the guy was practically perfect. The truth of the matter was this: Alex gave his heart away a long time ago, to a particular alien, and he had never gotten it back. 

Even after all the hell they had been through, apart and together, it didn't matter. Alex was in love with Michael Guerin and always would be. Even though the son of a bitch didn't make it easy. 

_"Open the damn door,"_ Alex yelled as he hammered his fist against the door, his hand stinging. "I mean it, Guerin. I know you're in there. **Nobody's seen you in days.** You aren't returning our phone calls or texts; you won't even open the door to your airstream, even though everyone has stopped by." Alex was getting angrier by the second thinking about it. "You're like a ghost in hiding. _Enough,_ man!" 

There was no reply. 

"Do you want me to explode the door off? You know, I will." Even though it probably wouldn't work, it was worth a try. _Alex had explosives._

_Nothing._

"Alright, you leave me no damn choice. I'm blowing it off in 10 seconds, Guerin."

_"10...9...8...7..."_ Now he wondered with panic if the guy had left town; however, the truck parked next to the trailer was a dead giveaway. _"6...5...4..." Dammit._ Sanders was going to be pissed about this. _"3...2..."_

The door slammed open, and Michael stood down in the depths of the bunker, almost unrecognizable. "A bit dramatic don’t you think? What the hell do you want?" 

Michael's hair was even longer and out of control, the curls springing out left-and-right. His face was full of facial hair, the scruffy-look appearing more homeless than sexy. He was wearing a white shirt with holes, and his fingers were bleeding. 

"What happened to you?" Alex demanded in shock. 

"Nothing," Michael grunted in reply. "I've just been busy working." 

"Care to elaborate?" 

The guy shook his head, the curls bouncing wildly, "Not necessarily." 

Alex sighed and kicked the dirt, looking down, "Well, can I at least come down there so we can talk?" 

"Don't you have a boyfriend to be hanging out with?" 

_"Um..._ not necessarily." 

_"Hmm,"_ Michael replied, raising an eyebrow, "And do _you_ care to elaborate on that?" 

Well, better now than never. "Forrest and I broke up." 

Michael didn't respond, and Alex took this as an opportunity to crawl down the ladder. He was grateful Michael didn't stop him. 

Finally, they were standing face-to-face. 

"Did you hear what I said? We broke up." 

"Oh, I heard you," Michael finally answered, taking a swig from his beer. "So that explains why you showed up, I suppose." 

"Michael, I've been calling and texting you for over a week, and knocking on that damn airstream door with no reply, so don't start on that shit." 

The asshole just shrugged, "Manes, what do you want? _Seriously._ You can see, I'm alive and well." 

_"Barely."_

"Well, here I am. I don't need a lecture from you, and what I'm doing doesn't concern you for once. So do you mind just leaving?" 

"I've always helped you with work stuff and information concerning your family. Why is everything so different now?"

"It just is," Michael groaned, looking for the first time more defeated than angry. "I don't know how to explain it, Alex. I want to do something on my own." 

"Okay, I get that. I do. But would it kill you to call us back and let us know that? Isobel has been worried sick. Even Max, believe it or not." 

Michael gazed into Alex's eyes, and he felt like he was melting. All the pain was washing away, and even though Alex knew Michael was over a lot of things, maybe even him, it didn't matter, he couldn't hold back, **"I'm worried about you."**

The love of his life's expression changed slightly, and his eyes widened before replacing it quickly with a facade. "But _why?_ That's what I don't get. What does it matter if I'm not around as much? I hurt you, more than once. You moved on, even though you aren't with Forrest anymore. And I just...I'm tired of _not_ being enough." Michael motioned behind him, "I'm trying to find my place in all this. I still have so many questions about my home, and I cannot let it go. So instead of being around all of you, who think I'm a royal screw-up, I'd rather focus on something I'm good at, which is solving alien puzzles." 

Alex's mouth fell open, "That's what you actually think?"

"Yes, I'm rather good at deciphering information and clues." 

"No, I know that," Alex shook his head. "I'm talking about all the rest. You think that's what we actually think about you?"

Michael walked away and put his beer down on a table, "No, it's what I know, Alex." He leaned over his work and placed his hands down. "I've seen it for far too long now. It's my doing, not all of yours. It's better to stay in my bubble, away from you all." 

_"Michael,"_ Alex said gently, as he got closer to the alien, "that's not true. We love you, and we care about you." He grabbed Michael's healed hand, "You aren't a screw-up, you're acting what it means to be human. We all make mistakes; none of us are perfect. Take it from me; I've messed up more times than I can count, even hurting you... _which I'm not proud of."_ Surprisingly, Michael squeezed _his_ hand, and it gave him the courage to continue. "But we rise from the ashes, as they say, from rock bottom." Alex tilted his head and spoke the words he believed Michael needed to hear above the rest. "Michael, your mom, wouldn't want you to hideaway. She wanted you to live the life she fought for you. I think you know that, too." 

"You truly think that?" Michael asked, with tears glistening in his beautiful eyes. 

"Yes, Guerin." He held on tighter to Michael’s hand. Alex smiled softly, "She had faith in you. We saw it in Caulfield. And so do I." 

Michael wiped under his eyes and nodded. Alex was hopeful that the guy finally understood. But he was quiet for a long time before speaking again. Michael shuffled a bit and said nervously, "Did you mean it?" 

"Which part?" 

"The part where you said you love me? Or was that just in the general sense?" 

With all the confidence in the world, he answered, "I meant it. I'm in love with you, Michael Guerin, and I always have been." Alex moved close enough that he could touch Michael's dirty face. "It's why it didn't work with Forrest and why it will never work with anyone else. I do love you, and it's why I'm standing here right now. Michael, your problems are my problems. I want us to face any challenge.. _.together._ Honestly, I think that's why you're here. To experience life on earth.. _.with me._ If you'll have me, of course." 

Michael's hand moved up to hold Alex's hand against his cheek tightly. "You are somethin' else, Alex Manes. You know that?" 

"Something good.. _.or...?"_ Alex smiled. 

Michael returned the grin, "Always something good. And the answer is yes; I'll _always_ have you. Not even a question." They leaned their foreheads together, and Alex breathed in his love for the first time in a long time. "Thank you for being patient with me." 

_"Always."_

Michael moved his lips to Alex's, and they kissed. The kiss was a vow, one they had been waiting for, "I’m still healing, and I can’t promise I won’t mess up from time-to-time. But let's give this a real shot. _You and me."_

_"I'm in,"_ Alex replied with clarity, then glanced behind Michael, "So how about you show me what you've been working on so we can officially start this teamwork thing out again, and then afterward, I can shave that face of yours?" 

Michael laughed as Alex walked towards Michael's papers that were on the table, "As if I would ever say no to your fingers on me." 

As Alex looked up at the bunker door, which Michael was now closing with his powers, he had faith in a new beginning and joined Michael in their bubble he had always called _home._


	5. "Have you seen my hoodie?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael borrows Alex's hoodie while he works in the bunker. Alex comes to collect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
>  ** _"Have you seen my hoodie?" "No." "You're wearing it, aren't you?"_**
> 
> For [manesalex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manesalex)
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, Molly!

**"Have you seen my hoodie?"**

Michael was working late in the cabin bunker. He had recently dug a bit deeper into the history of his life. 

He wanted to hurry the hell up; his human was waiting for him upstairs. 

Michael and Alex were _finally_ together. They were giving this whole thing between them a real shot.

After only a few months of dating, Alex had asked Michael to move in with him. Michael was more than ready for this type of commitment. He was ready for it all, as long as it was with Alex Manes. 

Alex had sold his house, and they had officially moved into the cabin, with the airstream nestled by closely. 

They loved the seclusion it brought and the nature that surrounded them. It was their way to get caught up in each other after all of those lost years. 

The future he saw them having together fueled Michael to continue working on himself to become his best version. Seeing their life wrapped tightly in love gave Michael hope, something he hadn't felt for a very long time. Michael also felt the safety net it brought—the sense of having a forever home.

Life was bliss, even when they argued. They didn't always see eye-to-eye, but they talked through it, like adults. They weren't kids anymore, and they were willing to do anything to make this work. 

Plus, Michael didn't always mind the fights. It just meant the makeup sex was that much sweeter. 

That was another thing; Michael couldn't keep his damn hands off the guy. He had a problem, a love-sick situation. But Michael couldn't help it—he was with his soulmate. That was what happened when you were with the one you truly loved. 

As Michael continued working in the bunker, he smirked at himself for already missing Alex. He knew his love was upstairs, but it didn't matter; Michael craved the guy. It was like an addiction, a healthy one. He couldn't get enough of it.

Michael smiled down at his talented hands, which were shaking with anticipation, "Easy there. We'll be touching him soon enough." 

"You talking about me?"

Michael, lost in thought, hadn't even heard Alex climb down the ladder to their workspace. 

He looked over at Alex and felt his mouth _actually_ water. The guy looked edible as always. 

Alex was wearing grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt. It outlined both his thighs and chest muscles. He also wanted those strong arms grasping around his waist. 

_God damn._

_"Maybe...."_

"Well, hurry up so you can keep your promise to those hands of yours," Alex responded. 

"Believe me, babe," Michael replied desperately, "I'm trying." 

Alex walked over to him, his feet bare. "How's it going down here?" 

Michael motioned for Alex's lips to meet his own, and his man smiled. Their kisses always managed to fuel the fire. "Good, _long,_ " he murmured against soft lips. "But I miss you." 

"Even though I saw you an hour ago during dinner?" 

Michael laughed, his lips still moving against Alex's. "I'm helplessly in love with you, Alex Manes. What did you expect?"

"Honestly, it's exactly what I expected," Alex teased. He pulled back slightly, his hands holding Michael's hips through the jacket Michael was wearing. The bunker had terrific space to work, but ironically, it was cold as hell, even with the numerous heaters. 

Michael wanted Alex to continue warming him up, even though Alex had fewer clothes on than he did. "Come back here," Michael moaned, moving closer to Alex. 

_"Uh uh,"_ Alex responded, shaking his head. "I want you to get your work done so you can join me properly for the rest of the evening." Michael wanted to beg for Alex to make him his _now_. "I just came to ask you something."

"Whatever it is," Michael looked at Alex's full rosy lips, "the answer is yes." 

Alex grinned, "Actually, this isn't a yes or no question, even though I know what's on your mind." He leaned in closer and whispered, "It's on my mind as well, but that will come later tonight, _promise."_

_"Mmm_..." Michael replied. Then he backed up a bit, "Okay, fine, what were you going to ask me?"

 **"Have you seen my hoodie?"** _Yes. He had._

**_"No."_ **

**"You're wearing it, aren't you?** " Alex motioned under the jacket, narrowing his eyes slightly. 

Michael smiled and nodded, unzipping his jacket to reveal Alex's dark green hoodie, "Yes, it smelled like you, and you know how cold it gets down here." 

Alex kindly smiled in return, "I was just checking—it's my favorite one."

"I thought _I_ was your favorite one?"

"You are, silly," Alex giggled, "but apparel wear, it's my favorite. Just making sure I didn't leave it at Liz's is all." 

"Baby, you can't honestly think I'd believe _that_ is the only reason you came downstairs, do you?" Michael inquired as he ran a finger down his own chest on the green fleece cloth. 

After a moment of Alex just gazing at him, he finally admitted, "You're right. I missed you, too." 

_"Gotcha!"_ Michael responded, pulling Alex closer to him by his t-shirt. "It's because you're hopelessly in love with me, too, right?"

"You caught me," Alex said, taking the lead back to Michael's lips as he leaned in. _God, he smelled good._ Michael needed more of a taste. 

"I'll give you back your hoodie," Michael declared, raising an eyebrow, "you just have to take it off my body first." 

"With pleasure." And Alex did just that, warming Michael up from his toes to his curls. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
